1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expander for the lower part of the body which expander can be easily used at home and other places by anybody for straightening the lumbar to prevent lower back pains and strengthening the leg and abdomen muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise assisting equipments and health equipments for home use such as a hanging health equipment, a walker, a rowing machine and a cyclista are on the market. Since an installation space needs to be secured for any of these equipments, they stand in the way when being not used due to the recent housing situation apart from cases where a specified gym can be provided and they are, of course, not suited to being carried out. Further, after being continuously used for a certain period of time, they are sometimes bored and left unused.
The same applies to health equipments for preventing lower back pains such as lumbago.
No health equipment has not been available yet which can simultaneously accomplish the sure traction stretch of the lumbar, particularly the sacra which are fourth and fifth vertebrae regarded to be difficult to pull by conventional health equipments and the strengthening of the leg and abdomen muscles.
On the other hand, equipments for training the lower back and the legs by fastening a belt around the lower back are proposed in Registered Japanese Utility Model No. 20818, Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-72971 and Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 57-123167. The waist belt is merely used to fix the lower back and has a little effect on the traction of the lumbar because these equipments are designed for the leg exercise.
A lumbar band of an expander for the lower part of the body according to the present invention has a double structure by being woven with an elastic strip, and a horizontal force (see A in FIG. 6(A)) necessary to hold the lumbar and a vertical force (see B in FIG. 6(B)) necessary for the traction and straightening, i.e. a composite traction force, can be created by the elastic strip. As far as the inventor knows, there has been no expander which can simultaneously perform the traction of the lower back necessary for the prevention of lower back pains and the strengthening of the leg and abdomen muscles combined with the movements of the legs by one exercise.
In view of the above problems existing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to mainly simultaneously perform the traction and straightening of the lumbar and the strengthening of the abdomen and leg muscles and to provide an expander for the lower part of the body which can be easily stored and carried around, can be simply used at home by anybody, and can prevent lower back pains.